Summer Getaway
by chosenfire28
Summary: Answer to TtH challenge 1473 by littleoldme The Scoobies are in for a shock when Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls make an appearance on the Hellmouth.BtVS post season 6, VM post season 2.
1. Suggestions

Summer Getaway by: chosen fire  
Spoilers: BtVS Season 6 VM Season 2  
Disclaimer: I own none of it, Joss Whedon and Rob Thomas do(not the singer)

Answer to the Trauma Girl Challenge by littleoldme  
BtVS/Veronica Mars.  
After the events of the Veronica Mars Season Two finale, Veronica attempts to deal with the aftermath of discovering that she was raped. Her personal journey ends up with Veronica in Sunnydale (or wherever the Scooby Gang is anchored in your timeline), and the Scoobies help Veronica to deal with her past.

Requirements:  
Veronica interacting with some combination of Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Xander, Spike, Anya, Giles, etc.  
Another Veronica Mars canon character following Veronica to Sunnydale (bonus if it's Logan or Wallace).  
Veronica and Buffy (or Dawn) exchanging life stories and comparing emotional battle scars.

Bonus:  
Set the fic immediately after Spike's attempted rape of Buffy, and examine the parallels between Buffy's life and Veronica's.  
Have Anya offer to bring Cassidy back to life, just so she can go all vengeance demon on him.  
At some point, bring Mac into the fic.

Chapter 1

Her dad was okay, he'd bailed on her to work on a case for Kendall Casablancas, but he was otherwise okay.

Because of the "top secret" case her dad wouldn't be around much for the summer and the cases had been getting smaller and smaller. Didn't anyone cheat over the summer, it was down right rude.

That meant she had time on her hands, time to think back on...to remember...the truth.

Rape. She thought she had time to get used to the thought. She had been raped. Then she had learned that wasn't the truth and everything had been okay. She wasn't tainted. Now she had to deal with it all over again.

It was even worse because she had genuinely liked Cassidy, had considered him to be one of her few friends at Neptune High. Had never thought that...he could do that, to anyone.

And oh god, Mac. Someone she trusted and cared about; the Q to her Bond. Veronica had been raped, Mac had been destroyed. Beaver had stolen everything from her.

"Are you okay?" a voice questioned softly from behind her, a strong arm slipped around her waist to hold her body against his.

Veronica smiled and turned around in his embrace to look up into his warm brown eyes.

"Why Logan you actually sound like you care." she mocked, the shadows leaving from her eyes and he smirked.

"See there's this thing, that when your depressed your not very likely to put out and I'm a man that looks out for my own needs."

"Really, your a man." her brow furrowed in confusion "I thought you were some prehistoric specimen." she sighed in disappointment "Oh well."

"If you wanted me to show you my manliness…" he suggested hotly his mouth moving down to her neck pulling her closer and making his meaning clear.

Veronica tensed up in his arms, panic gripping her, and Logan loosened his grip looking down at her concerned.

"I'm sorry." Veronica muttered ducking her head in his chest to hide the quick rush of tears to her eyes, he kissed her forehead telling her "For what, some bastard violating you?"

Veronica knew the anger in his eyes wasn't directed at her. Cassidy had been one of Logan's best friends, and in the end it turned out he hadn't known Dick's little brother at all. Hadn't known the chaos hidden under a quiet demeanor.

After a couple of moments Logan spoke softly "Veronica?" his voice cautious and contemplative.

"Hmmm?" she looked up at him sensing the change of tone in his voice. Though rare, Logan could manage to be serious upon occasions and this sounded like one of them.

"What would you say about getting away for the summer?" the question was carefully worded.

Veronica bit her bottom lip asking him suspiciously "Where exactly would we be for the next 3 months, cause I am not leaving California."

Logan grinned like she had handed him a gift "You wouldn't have to." he told her smugly.

He leaned back to look at her fully "So Trina's twin sister is in this little town Sunnydale and she wants me to check her out for her."

A week after school had ended Trina had been going through some papers and had discovered that she had been born a twin, and that her biological mother had decided to keep her identical sister.

Logan looked at Veronica in mock surprise "Don't you have a couple of cousins in Sunnydale, Dawn and Bunny was it?"

"Buffy" Veronica corrected returning his grin. Of course he knew about her cousins, having told Lily that the older one was kina hot and getting slapped upside the head for it. Veronica knew her dad was going to hate this, his only heading to Sunnydale all alone with Logan Echolls.

"So when do we go?" she asked and he grinned evidently pleased with himself.


	2. Soul

Summer Getaway by: chosenfire  
Spoilers: BtVS Season 6, VM Season 2  
Disclaimer: I own none of it, Joss Whedon and Rob Thomas do(not the singer)

Answer to the Trauma Girl Challenge by littleoldme  
BtVS/Veronica Mars.  
After the events of the Veronica Mars Season Two finale, Veronica attempts to deal with the aftermath of discovering that she was raped. Her personal journey ends up with Veronica in Sunnydale (or wherever the Scooby Gang is anchored in your timeline), and the Scoobies help Veronica to deal with her past.

Requirements:  
Veronica interacting with some combination of Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Xander, Spike, Anya, Giles, etc.  
Another Veronica Mars canon character following Veronica to Sunnydale (bonus if it's Logan or Wallace).  
Veronica and Buffy (or Dawn) exchanging life stories and comparing emotional battle scars.

Bonus:  
Set the fic immediately after Spike's attempted rape of Buffy, and examine the parallels between Buffy's life and Veronica's.  
Have Anya offer to bring Cassidy back to life, just so she can go all vengeance demon on him.  
At some point, bring Mac into the fic.

AN: To met the challenge some time was changed, this will be purely Spuffy, Angel wouldn't fit will into this story and Spike and Logan have a lot of things in common.

Chapter 2 Soul

This night, like every other on the Hellmouth, was still and empty.

Buffy twirled the stake biting her lower lip muttering under her breath "I am so bored."

She had only dusted one vampire so far and it hadn't even been satisfying because the fledging hadn't put up much of a fight.

Buffy felt a familiar tingle go down her spine and her chest tighten as her senses focused on him nearby.

She had last felt him a little over a month ago and that day still haunted her, what had almost happened, what he had almost done to her.

Buffy closed her eyes tightly against the memory…Spike.

"Buffy!" she heard a voice whisper in the quiet of the night and her eyes sought out the huddled figure on the pavement cloaked in the shadows, hiding in the dark.

"Spike." the word hung in the air filled with so many different conflicting emotions: hope, fear, concern, and confusion. She moved forward and he looked up at her. Once peroxide blond hair sleeked back now loose and curly, dark roots bleeding through the fading blond bleach.

"What happened to you?" she asked softly being careful to keep her distance from him fear still lingering in her heart.

"I tried to find it, of course" he explained softly and she was confused "Find what?"

Spike looked at her like she was crazy "The spark. The missing... the piece that fit. That would make me fit." then shook his head blond hair becoming even messier and even more tangled.

Buffy could feel her confusion growing and she pleaded with him "Please tell me Spike, tell me what happened to you."

"Buffy, shame on you." Spike laughed softly his voice filled with more pain then humor "Why does a man do what he mustn't? For her. To be hers. To be the kind of man who would never…" he looked away from her in shame his voice becoming softer. "to be a kind of man."

Buffy forgot her earlier fear kneeling down beside him her warm palm caressing his cool cheek. At first he flinched away but calmly she kept the contact moving closer to him her green eyes locking with his chaotic blue ones.

"Spike its okay." she soothed him "Just please, tell me."

"I saw a demon about a girl." his eyes clouded with pain "to make amends, to make things right again."

He became more agitated "Angel…" he spat out the name "he should've warned me. He makes a good show of forgetting, but it's here, in me, all the time. The spark."

His eyes locked with hers once again "I wanted to give you what you deserve, and I got it. They put the spark in me and now all it does is burn." and she understood.

She saw the way his black t-shirt slipped aside to reveal multiple scratches over his heart, like he was trying to dig something out.

"Your soul." Buffy whispered softly her eyes filling with tears and Spike laughed dryly "Bit worse for lack of use." his eyes haunted with the over a hundred years of pain and misery he had inflicted.

**_1630 Revello Drive _**

"So what do you want Buffy?" Xander asked the Slayer with a grin coming into the Summer's house after Buffy had called him over.

Buffy approached him her expression grim "I need a favor." and his eyes followed hers to where Dawn sat on the couch Spike head cradled in her lap as he slept, his face troubled with nightmares the youngest Summers hands stroking his hair.

"Buffy?" Xander asked a dozen questions with her name his heart conflicted knowing what she was asking of him.

"I don't know how" Buffy told Xander softly "but he has a soul now and he's hurting so much." She looked over at the vampire "I'm not ready to… its hard right now."

She turned back to Xander pleading with him "Can you take care of him for me please. I can't lose him."

Xander looked at her then looked back at the vampire he had hated for so long, but he should know, better than others, that people changed. Sadly Spike was the closest thing he had had to guy friend since Jessie and Buffy needed him to do this for her.

"There is a couple of extra rooms at my apartment." Xander told Buffy " Plus I'm like a master vamp sitter."

**_The next day…_**

"C'mon Dawnie." Buffy yelled up the stairs glancing at her watch "Willow's plane lands in an hour and I would actually like to be on time for something once."

Dawn rushed down the stairs "Veronica wants you to call her back and I'm going over to Xander's apartment tonight."

"Why did Veronica call?" Buffy asked as the made their way to the car their mom had left them.


	3. Sorrow

Summer Getaway by: chosenfire28 Spoilers: BtVS Season 6 VM Season 2

Disclaimer: I own none of it, Joss Whedon and Rob Thomas do(not the singer)

Answer to the Trauma Girl Challenge by littleoldme BtVS/Veronica Mars.  
After the events of the Veronica Mars Season Two finale, Veronica attempts to deal with the aftermath of discovering that she was raped. Her personal journey ends up with Veronica in Sunnydale (or wherever the Scooby Gang is anchored in your timeline), and the Scoobies help Veronica to deal with her past.

Requirements:

Veronica interacting with some combination of Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Xander, Spike, Anya, Giles, etc.

Another Veronica Mars canon character following Veronica to Sunnydale (bonus if it's Logan or Wallace).

Veronica and Buffy (or Dawn) exchanging life stories and comparing emotional battle scars.

Bonus:  
Set the fic immediately after Spike's attempted rape of Buffy, and examine the parallels between Buffy's life and Veronica's.

Have Anya offer to bring Cassidy back to life, just so she can go all vengeance demon on him.

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and as promised here is the next chapter. Your input will be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 3 Sorrow

"You don't have to do this." Logan told her softly slipping on his expensive black suit jacket brown eyes trained on her in concern. He watched her in the mirror as she buttoned up a black silk t-shirt that fell over her equally dark dress pants.

"Yes I do." Veronica told him softly her eyes locking with his in the glass and she turned to him smoothing out his silk tie as she let his hands settle lightly on her waist.

She really had to do this, if not to find peace than a semblance of closer.

"Are you two ready to go yet or do you need more time?" Duncan asked stepping into the room that last time directed at Veronica. It didn't matter how many times she told them she was okay, they still treated her like she would break at any moment.

Duncan had come back days after the mysterious murder of Aaron Echolls with his daughter Lily and a group of high powered lawyers claiming their client had protected his daughter from her abusive grandparents. A claim Veronica and surprisingly Lamb had provided proof towards and all charges against the heir had vanished overnight.

"Just about." Veronica looked at Dick who stood somberly behind Duncan and felt her heart go out to the tall jackass. Gone was any humor in his eyes anyone who knew him was accustomed too.

Logan entwined his hand with Veronica's and nodded at his "boys" following them out of his room at the Casablancas house. He had moved in over the summer after everything had gone down when someone had expressed worry over Dick's mental state. Logan wasn't going to lose another friend.

When they reached the limo Veronica put an arm around Mac's shoulders silently offering support to the real fragile girl in their group. After that night the person to give the most comfort to the devastated teen had been the brother of the guy who had ripped her world apart.

No one was sure of what exactly Dick and Mac's relationship was but there was no denying their was something between the two.

There was no rain.

No thunder.

Not a single cloud in the sky.

It was the middle of Summer in California and the sun shone brightly as the rich and powerful gathered to say goodbye to a boy none of them had ever bothered to get to know.

It was one of the biggest social events that month, the suicide of Richard Casablancas's youngest son, a tragedy if there was ever one.

Cassidy Casablancas had never been exposed as the true culprit of the Neptune High bus crash. No one knew of his rape of an innocent young girl a year before.

Woody Goodman's death in the air was ruled as a mechanical error and nobody, barring his family, grieved.

Everyone believed the youngest Casablancas had committed suicide that night because of the pressure put on him to measure up to his father's standards and years of being tormented by bullies at school.

No one in their group had felt the truth would be helpful to anyone and that night Logan had made the gun disappear. Only Veronica, Logan, Keith, Dick, Mac, Duncan, and Wallace knew the whole story of what had went down and they weren't talking.

There had been enough suffering to go around and none of them wanted to be the center of another media circus.

People would believe Cassidy had been a sweet young man who had been unable to break free of the trouble in his life, a sad story.

A procession of black made its way to the grave site and the dark brown casket was carried of the most well known 09ers, Logan, Dick, and Duncan included.

Veronica stood silently as the coffin was lowered into the ground holding a sobbing Mac closer to her as Cassidy Casablancas was laid to rest.

In the end he was surrounded by the people who had loved and accepted him, people he had destroyed.

"Hey honey." Keith greeted his daughter as the entered the apartment "How was it?"

She let her dad put his arm around her replying cheekily "Sad, depressing, you know a successful funeral." Sarcasm was far preferable to screaming.

Keith saw through his daughters act and asked her "How are Dick and Mac?" He knew she had been worried about them.

Veronica leaned her head on her dads shoulder wanting to go back to those days when the lack of a pony was the most earth shattering event in her life and said hollowly "Dick didn't make one inappropriate joke and Mac broke down before the service even started. It was hard for them.

After the service Logan had kissed Veronica and told her he was going to watch over the two back at the Casablancas place and Duncan had left to pick up Lily from his parents.

"And you?" Keith brushed a strand of blond hair behind his ear sad in the knowledge that he could no longer make all his little girls fears go away.

She gave him a small, but sincere smile "Less hard." she shrugged explaining "I had Logan."

She sat up to face her father deciding there was no better time but the present "Speaking of Logan." She took a deep breath fortifying herself "Turns out Trina's twin sister is Willow, Buffy's best friend. Coincidence huh? Anyway, giving the piece of information I agreed to go with Logan to Sunnydale to meet his new sister. We're leaving next week." She told her father sheepishly.

When her Dad's eyes narrowed she offered hopefully "I love you too." 


	4. Solutions

Summer Getaway by: chosenfire28 

Spoilers: BtVS Season 6 VM Season 2

Disclaimer: I own none of it, Joss Whedon and Rob Thomas do(not the singer)  
Pairings: Spike/Buffy, Logan/Veronica, Xander/Anya

AN: Thank everybody who reviewed this story, I'm grateful. So this is my last one verse chapter, I have delayed long enough so the next one will be Veronica and Logan on the Hellmouth interacting with the scoobies. Tell me what you think and if you have any theories.

**Chapter 4 Solutions**

"So what does it say?" Dawn asked cheerfully cuddling up to Willow on the couch looking over her shoulders at the papers in her hands.

"Just something I already knew," Willow shrugged it off "about being adopted." Her parents had chosen to tell her at a young age that she was never really theirs and every time she failed to deliver high grades on a test or project they would remind her of that.

Dawn's eyes went wide as she read farther down the page where Willow hadn't even bothered to look. "Oh my god." she snatched the papers out of the redheads hands rereading it.

"What?" Buffy asked her coming down the stairs. Both her and Willow looked at Dawn confused.

Dawn looked at them incredulous "It says here that Willow's father is Aaron Echolls."

"Huh?" Both missed the big deal.

"THE Aaron Echolls." Dawn emphasized "Movie star of the Breaking Point and the smash sequel Beyond the Breaking Point."

Buffy shrugged "I slay."

Willow nodded "I help."

It was hard to pay attention to the entertainment world when you had to save the world on a weekly basis and you lived on a Hellmouth. Also, who had time for someone else's drama when they always had plenty of their own.

"So," Buffy questioned "Let me get this straight. Will's dad is famous?"

"Mega famous." Dawn grinned than looked sheepish remembering what she and the rest of the world had recently found out. 'Especially recently for you know, murdering a 17 year old girl."

"Oh." Willow looked down, biologically this man was her father but she didn't know how to react to that. He hadn't raised her. Even the man that had she wasn't so fond of.

"I know this." Buffy said suddenly her eyes going wide "There was something on TV and Uncle Keith called me to warn us about it."

"Why?" Willow asked confused, why would Buffy's uncle want her to know about that?

"Cause him and Veronica, our cousin, were the ones that found the evidence to put her best friends killer away. I never caught the name, I was just glad they were okay."

Willow huffed "So I'm the child of a murderer."

"Would explain why you tried to destroy the world." Dawn grinned.

The phone rang and Buffy grabbed the extension from the inn table "Hello, oh hey Veronica," she looked over at Willow and Dawn "we were just talking about you."

She sat on the arm of the couch by Willow 'Sure, after mom died willow moved in with us."

"Oh, your dating Willow's little brother" the red head perked up "and he wants to met her."

"What did your dad say?"

"Sure you can come for the summer, we'll work it out. See you Tuesday, bye."

Buffy hung up and Dawn bounced off the couch "Ronica's coming?" she looked hopeful. At Buffy's nod the teen grinned widely and rushed out of the room yelling back to them "I have to call Janice."

Buffy turned to Willow "Are you okay with this?"

Willow shrugged "Not really sure." and asked softly "What's his name?" the words felt weird in her mouth "My brother's?"

"Logan."

Willow looked back down at the papers reading the parts she had missed "And apparently I have a twin sister named Katrina, look me all making with the sudden family."

"A family that apparently knows my own." She looked at Willow dread in her eyes "So do you think this is a coincidence."

Willow gave her a sad smile shaking her head.

Buffy sat down by Willow and slouched in the cushion "I thought so." Then her eyes went wide "There coming on Tuesday, bad things happen on Tuesdays."

"Its been a slow summer." Willow pointed out helpfully "Besides, whats the worse that could happen?"

Buffy turned to her horrified "If they get eaten its your fault." They lived on a Hellmouth, very bad things happened and Willow had just jinxed it.

"Thanks Clem." Xander told the friendly demon who had helped him move some of Spike's things from the crypt into his apartment. Clem nodded, he was getting Spike's old crypt, and Xander set the last box down on the carpet.

"There's some blood in the fridge in case you get hungry." Xander told the vampire he had helped last right regain his bleached roots.

"I'll keep that in mind." Spike grimaced flipping through the channels eyes glued to the TV.

It was an odd relationship the two had settled into over the past week, one would even say it was amicable.

They weren't friends, but Xander was making an attempt to get over his prejudices since the reason Spike was suffering was stupidity and mostly Buffy, it was clear Spike was suffering for Buffy. So Xander was going to give the vampire a chance.

In turn, Spike refrained from insulting Xander ever chance he got, some things did slip out but they couldn't be helped. It was like a reflex.

The phone rang and Xander sighed grabbing the cordless "Hello." He sat down on the couch watching the channels fly by wondering if the bleached menace would ever settle on anything."

"Hey Buff." At that Spike turned to him eyes focusing on the phone listening closer.

"So my cousin and her boyfriend are coming to Sunnydale for the Summer, her boyfriend who happens to be Willow's brother, and I was wondering if he could stay with you guys since were booked here."

"What am I a hotel." Xander groused.

"Please." he could swear he saw her pout.

"Fine," Xander grimaced caving easily "But when Willow's little brother asks why there's blood in the fridge you explain it to him. Bye."

Xander tossed the phone on the table and starting watching the TV.

Spike rolled his eyes "So what's this about Red's brother?"

Xander grabbed a bag of chips off the table eyes still on the channel Spike had settled on "Buffy's cousin and Willow's little brother are spending the summer in Sunnydale and the kid will be taking the couch."

"What genius thought that up?" moving a teen in with a vampire "You," he looked over at Xander who had agreed to this, at least Harris should know better "I'm going to bite you."

"What?" Xander looked at him guilty "It would have been mean if I said no."

Spike muttered darkly "Soddin wanker." and changed the channel again.


End file.
